Focus 1.0
}} Le Focus fait référence aux capacités spéciales débloquées après la Quête Le Second Rêve, elles se comptent au nombre de cinq et sont guidées par les préceptes de cinq grandes écoles Tenno. Capacité de Focus A la fin de la quête Le Second Rêve, il est demandé au joueur de choisir l'une des cinq écoles comme focus principal. Il obtient une Capacité de Focus, un pouvoir qui peut être utilisé peu importe la Warframe équipée. Le type de la capacité dépend de l'école choisie et chaque capacité possède ses propres effets. Lorsque la capacité de Focus est activée, une projection spirituelle de l'Opérateur Tenno apparaît à l'extérieur de la Warframe. Le joueur contrôle alors cette projection et commence à utiliser son pouvoir dans la direction visée. Dans cet État Transcendant, le joueur peut faire bouger la projection dans la direction voulue et viser. La Warframe et la projection sont invulnérables pendant le temps d'utilisation. Cet état reste pendant environ 8 secondes ou cesse si le joueur le désactive. La capacité de Focus ne consomme pas d'énergie et demande un minimum de 180 secondes avant de pouvoir être utilisée à nouveau. Le raccourci clavier par défaut est ou . Il peut être modifié sous "Pouvoir E" dans les Commandes. Une fois le Focus débloqué, une jauge circulaire apparaît dans le coin inférieur droit de l'interface du joueur, à droite de la jauge d'énergie de la Warframe. Elle correspondant au compte à rebours d'utilisation de la capacité. La jauge se remplie d'énergie bleue et, lorsqu'elle est pleine, se met à briller : il est alors possible de lancer la capacité. Points de Focus thumb|150px|Lentille de focus Les Capacités de Focus peuvent être améliorées via l'utilisation de ; ces points sont obtenus grâce aux Lentille de Focus, un objet spécial qui convertit 1,25% des points d'expérience en . Les Lentilles de Focus peuvent être installées sur une Warframes, une Armes, une Archwing ou une Armes d'Archwing, si et seulement si l'équipement a atteint le Rang 30. Seuls les points d'affinité obtenus après le rang 30 peuvent être convertit en points de Focus ; si un équipement équipé d'une Lentille de Focus est polarisé, l'équipement ne convertira plus en points de Focus, tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint à nouveau le rang 30. Les équipements ne peuvent supporter qu'une seule Lentille de Focus à la fois ; le joueur peut remplacer une Lentille de Focus installée par une autre, la précédente est cependant perdue dans la manœuvre. Les Lentilles de Focus peuvent être obtenues en complétant des missions Sortie, au Marché ou en récompense de Mises à Pirx et peuvent être échangées entre joueurs. Le type de Focus gagné dépend de la lentille utilisée. Par exemple, installer un lentille sur une Warframe fera gagner des Points de Focus . Les poins de Focus gagnés suivent les mêmes règles que l'affinité, c'est à dire : * Si le joueur tue un ennemi : ** 50% de l'affinité va sur la Warframe ** 50% de l'affinité va sur l'objet qui a tué l'ennemi (donc 100% sur la Warframe si c'est un pouvoir qui a tué un ennemi) * Si un allié tue un ennemi dans un rayon de 50 mètres : ** 25% de l'affinité va sur la Warframe ** Le reste de l'affinité est réparti entre toutes les armes équipées Depuis l'Update 18.0.2, les Points de Focus ont une limite journalière de 100.000 points par jour, augmentant avec les Rang de Maîtrise acquis. Les points de Focus/jour actuels sont de 375.000 pour un MR 25. Une fois gagnés, les Points de Focus peuvent être dépensés en accédant au menu de Focus dans la Salle de Transmission du Vaisseau. Les points de Focus peuvent être utilisés pour débloquer de nouvelles écoles, débloquer de nouveaux nœuds dans une des école ou augmenter le maximum de lentilles d'un arbre spécifique. Lentille Supérieure 150px|right|thumb|Lentille Supérieure Les Lentilles Supérieures convertissent un plus grand pourcentage d'excès d'affinité en points de Focus. Le pourcentage de conversion d'affinité en points de Focus des Lentilles Supérieures est de 1,75%. . Leur schéma peut être obtenu dans la section Composants du Marché. Lentille Eidolon Les Lentilles Eidolon convertissent 2,25 % de l'affinité reçue en , soit 28.5% de plus que les Lentilles Supérieures, et 80% de plus que des Lentilles Normales. Le schéma s'obtient en récompense de Mises à Prix et est échangeable. Les Lentilles Eidolon fabriquées peuvent aussi être échangées. Afin d'être construites, les Lentilles Eidolon nécessiteront une Lentille Supérieure de l'une des 5 Écoles Tenno. Convergence Le gain de Concentration peut être encore augmenté grâce à l'utilisation d'orbes de Convergence, lesquels sont jaunes et brillants et qui apparaissent périodiquement lors d'une mission. Lorsqu'il est ramassé, l'orbe de Convergence multipliera la quantité de Focus convertie de l'Affinité par 6x pendant une période de 45 secondes. Une fois que la période de convergence expire, un résumé de la quantité de points de focus obtenus au cours de la période active s'affiche sur l' ATH. Contrairement à la plupart des buffs, sa durée ne peut être interrompue par des choses telles qu'un debuff, tomber de la carte, et bien qu'elle soit interrompue à la mort, elle affichera néanmoins la quantité de Focus gagnée comme si elle avait normalement suivi son cours. L'apparition d'un orbe de Convergence sera accompagnée d'un son particulier et d'un indicateur lumineux sur la mini-map, affichant l'emplacement où l'orbe est apparu. Des orbes multiples se formeront tout au long de la mission, bien qu'un seul orbe puisse être créé à la fois. Notez que les Orbes de Convergence cesseront d'apparaître une fois que le cap de Focus journalier a été atteint. Ecoles Tenno Les Ecoles Tenno sont des disciplines qui représentent une voie particulière en accord avec la personnalité et le style de combat du Tenno. Chaque école se spécialise dans une discipline différente, ce qui se manifeste par différents types de pouvoirs, appelés Capacités de Focus. Le Focus est classé selon les cinq écoles Tenno : , , , , et . Chaque école est associé à un arbre particulier de compétences, qui part d'une capacité primaire et se divise en différents nœuds, appelés Voies. Chaque Voie débloquée ajoute une fonctionnalité à la Capacité de Focus, améliorant son utilité au détriment du temps de rechargement. Une fois débloquée, une Voie doit être activée en cliquant sur son icône, le faisant changer de couleur, du noir au rouge, avec une ligne rouge remontant jusqu'à la dernière Voie active, signifiant qu'elle est choisie. Seules les Voies actives sont impactées par l'augmentation du temps de rechargement ; une Voie débloquée peut être désactivée, le joueur pouvant choisir de désactiver une Voie afin de réduire le temps de rechargement mais perd l'amélioration. Les Voies peuvent aussi nécessiter que la Voie précédente dans l'arbre soit active pour activer la suivante : si la Voie précédente est désactivée, le nœud de Voie auquel elle est connecté sera aussi désactivé. Les voies indépendantes contiennent aussi leurs propres niveaux qui peuvent être augmentés en dépensant des points de focus pour améliorer ces compétences de voies. A la différence de débloquer le nœud d'une nouvelle voie qui requiert un montant de focus pour le débloquer, l'amélioration de voies indépendantes est faite par l'attribution des points de Focus disponibles jusqu'à cette voie. Ceci permet au nœud d'une voie de donner des points de Focus par petites tranches, jusqu'à ce que les points de Focus requis pour passer au niveau supérieur soient obtenus. Les points de focus alloués ne peuvent plus être remboursés. Certaines voies bénéficient de compétences passives, qui confèrent un bonus pour la durée de la mission, appliquées à la Warframe ou à vos armes sur vous. Ces compétences passives ne sont pas activées jusqu'à ce que la compétence primaire soit utilisée. Toutefois, il n'est nécessaire de l'utiliser qu'une fois par mission. Par défaut, chaque école possède une capacité de chemin de cinq, avec la compétence primaire en utilisant une, en en laissant quatre autres “en réserve”. Les joueurs peuvent dépenser des pour augmenter la capacité de chemin, augmentant le nombre de voies qui peuvent être activés. Chaque joueur peut débloquer autant de voies qu'il le souhaite dans l'arbre de compétences de son école, s'il n'a pas assez de capacité de chemin en réserve il ne pourra activer qu'un nombre restreint de voies. Le montant de requis pour augmenter sa capacité de chemin devient de plus en plus cher en fur et a mesure. --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- --- ---- Les points de Focus sont spécifique à chaque école, les points de Focus gagnés dans une école sont seulement utilisables dans cette école; ex: Les points de Focus ne sont utilisables que pour débloquer une voie . Les autres écoles, différentes de celle choisie à l'origine, peuvent aussi être augmentées mais requièrent des points de Focus spécifiques à chaque école obtenus grâce à une Lentille de cette école. Capacité de Focus et Améliorations |-|Madurai = |-|Vazarin = |-|Naramon = |-|Unairu = |-|Zenurik = Astuces *Si le but de l'activation de la compétence n'est que d'activer les capacités passive, désactiver manuellement la compétence permet au joueur de retourner plus rapidement a l'état normal. cependant, cette action ne réduit pas le temps de rechargement: la charge est ramenée a 0, que la compétence soit désactivée plus tôt ou non. enemies nearby, manually deactivating the ability will allow players to return to normal state immediately to prevent having to play out the rest of the attack's duration. However, this does not reduce the cooldown towards the next use: the charge will reset to 0 regardless of whether the ability is ended early or not. Bugs * Rejoindre une partie avec une latence haute a tendance a charger complètement et instantanément la compétence , même après utilisation.(plus forcémment d'actualité) Divers * Les cinq écoles de focus sont basés sur les cinq éléments du Wu Xing Trouvés dans Le livre des documents (Book of Documents（尚书）} largement utilisé dans les traditions philosophiques de l'ancienne chine. Il rassemble les cinq éléments du Godai, qui est dépourvue du Naramon (L'arbre), comme vu en arrière-plans de la page des arbres de compétences de chaque école .Les cinq éléments sont Le feu, l'eau, le bois, la terre, et le métal. **L'école Naramon représente le bois 木. Dans le Wu Xing c'est associé aux yeux, la croissance, la fioriture, et l'atteinte de l'extérieur. **L'école Madurai représente le feu 火. Dans le Wu Xing c'est associé au cœur, la force, la passion, et le pouvoir brut. **L'école Unairu représente la terre 地. Dans le Wu Xing c'est associé a la chair, la stabilité, la durabilité et l'allure. **L'école Zenurik représente le métal 金. Aussi interprétable comme minerai ou cristal,c'est associé dans le Wu Xing '' au poumon, la concentration, la rétention et l'abondance. **L'école Vazarin représente l'eau 水. Dans le ''Wu Xing c'est associé a l'os, la flexibilité, la stabilisation, l'adaptabilité et la sympathie. *Tandis que les réponses que choisis le joueur pendant la conversation de l'opérateur avec le Lotus n'ont aucun impact sur le gameplay, le choix des réponses est utilisé pour réorganiser le choix des écoles Tenno. Une fois l'écran de sélection apparu, l'école la plus adapté apparait a gauche tandis que l'école la moins adapté apparait a droite. Exemple: Choisir pendant la conversation les réponses qui ont un rapport avec la connaissance vont mettre Naramon a gauche des écoles les plus adaptés. Le premier et le deuxième ensemble sont complétement stables, mais le quatrième peut changer en se basant sur les réponses précédentes, montrons soit tout les cinq options ou juste trois options. En fin de compte, les joueurs peuvent choisir n'importe quelle école qu'ils désirent. Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Update 18 Catégorie:Focus